1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine preheating devices, and more particularly pertains to an engine preheating device adapted for use in heating diesel engines in heavy construction and logging equipment. Diesel engines in various trucks and heavy equipment vehicles must be frequently operated in very low temperatures in cold climate regions. In order to start these engines, they must be first heated substantially above ambient temperature. In order to achieve this objective, the present invention provides a propane powered engine heating device adapted to utilize a conventional propane torch head and supply tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of engine preheating devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an engine preheating device is to be found in C. White U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,725, issued on Mar. 8, 1977. This patent discloses a selfcontained device for preheating an internal combustion which utilizes an infra-red burner positioned in heat exchanging relationship with an engine. The device includes an ignition source for lighting a burner actuated by the battery of the engine. Y. Kato U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,434, issued on Mar. 2, 1982, discloses a preheating device for diesel engines which utilizes a parallel circuit of a resistor exhibiting an ordinary resistance characteristic and a starting resistor abruptly increasing its resistance at a certain temperature. The resistance circuit is inserted between glow plugs in a diesel engine and a battery. E. Southard U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,992, issued on Sept. 14, 1982, discloses an engine block heater for heating the coolant in a liquid cooled internal combustion engine which includes concentrically arranged inner and outer casings defining a water chamber which communicates with the water in the engine block. A propane gas burner is utilized to heat the cooled liquid. M. Moad U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,081, issued on Aug. 9, 1983, discloses an auxiliary heating and power supply system for a motor vehicle which utilizes an electric heater and pump connected in the conventional heater coolant line adjacent the upstream side of the rear heat exchanger unit. L. Suhayda U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,469, issued on May 1, 1984, discloses an engine heater for use in vehicles which utilizes propane gas to heat the engine. The heater employs electrical power to control the combustion of the propane gas and to propel heated combustion products toward the engine.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to engine preheaters, none of these devices is usable with a conventional propane torch and supply tank. Additionally, none of these devices allows for a remote mounting from a vehicle to minimize fire hazards. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of engine preheating devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such engine preheating devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.